Dragon Seal
by Halofan
Summary: PG-13 for violence. The threat of Nergal is over. The Dragon Gate is sealed, or so our heroes think. Almost all of the characters in Fire Emblem will be the main characters.
1. Default Chapter

Discaimer: I dont FE or any of its characters.

Authors Note: For your own enjoyment, that will be the last disclaimer note. Also please review because I can take any compliments or anything you think I can improve on. Flames are excepted but dont be to harsh. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

_Whoosh!_ Arrows flew past Dorcas. He didn't even know what these archers wanted but they were hostile. The archers launched another wave and the grass seemed to almost part as the arrows searched for their target. Dorcas, unarmed, could only dodge what he could as more arrows flew through the sky. He did have a plan though. All he could do was run into town and grab his iron axe. Sadly, Dorcas never thought he would need his other axes again so sold them for the benefit of his family. _Whoosh! _Now his house became came into sight and Dorcas ran at full speed for the door. He tried to stop himself from looking back but he had to. The three archers were all dressed in robes and hoods and were still gaining on Dorcas.

_Only a little bit_. Dorcas swung open the door and quickly shut it behind him. He stood at the only entranceway and heard the arrows fiercely stab the door. Dorcas then felt sweat dripping down his head. He didn't notice how much he was sweating when he was running that it now was accumulating on eyebrows and hair. He wiped the sweat with his sleeve and searched for his axe. _Where did you put that piece of iron on a stick anyway Dorcas?_

Dorcas looked in all of his drawers and finally found it. He pulled it out and turned to the relentless beating on the door. Axe in hand, Dorcas sprinted to the door and cut right through it. He saw the axe in one of the archers' heads and almost vomited at the sight of the blood dripping down his face. He tugged at his axe and removed it from the head. The body fell down and became stiff. The other archers, now with a hole, started tearing a big enough hole in the door. _Don't they even care about their fallen comrade?_ Dorcas then let out another swing of his axe and this time made contact with the gut of the archer on the left. The archer didn't even flinch and continued to tear the door open. Without any other options, Dorcas pressed the axe into the man's spine and cut it in half.

Dorcas then turned to the last archer who finally tore a big enough hole for him to climb in. As the archer started to climb, Dorcas swung the axe once more and sliced the last archer's head off. The body fell into the house, bleeding from the neck. Dorcas sighed and turned around. He grabbed a chair and sat quietly at his kitchen table. He pondered why the archers would want him dead. The only thing close to authority in this town, were the brigands who occasionally came into town. _And I thought living in Riko Port, would be a good idea._

Dorcas was his name. Not that morphs had many thoughts, but this one only had one thing on his mind, kill Dorcas. His leaders from Dragon's Gate said this was important to kill Dorcas. So, the morph sent three archers to dispose of him. The only problem was that Dorcas was stronger than he had guessed. One of his scouts confirmed the death of the three archers. Morphs could not experience anger, but this was as close as it was going to come. The morph grabbed his axe and headed into Riko Port, to kill Dorcas. The village consisted of the plains, the town, and the port. Once his job was done, he was going to have a boat waiting for him, to take him to the Dread Isle, a place morphs called paradise.

The sign confirming that he had now entered the town, told the morph he was close. As he quickly looked at building to see if Dorcas was inside but he couldn't find him.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the merchants. The morph could respond, but he wasn't used to talking to anyone other than fellow morphs.

"Dorcas. Where is Dorcas?" asked the morph.

"Dorcas?" said the merchant, "He is a little farther south. But I see you have an axe, want a new hand axe? I'll give you a deal if you want your current axe sharpened."

The morph held up his axe and brought it down on the merchant's table, splitting it in two.

"Woah!" screamed the scared but angry merchant.

"No one touches my axe," said the morph. He left the market. It maybe wasn't the best idea to give him so much attention. The whole market was staring at him and started to whisper. Not like it mattered. They would all be dead soon enough. Thanks to new technology, they would all be like sheep to the slaughter.

The morph continued until he saw a house with a torn door. Blood stains also lighted up the door. They looked fresh enough. He walked closer and dragged his finger across the blood. It was still wet. The morph licked his finger. The blood was one of his brothers. This is where Dorcas lived. This is where Dorcas would die.

Large footsteps awoke Dorcas. After he moved the bodies, he must have fallen asleep. He then saw a figure in front of the torn door. It was a man, at least 6 feet tall and was wearing a large black jacket. He was very muscular and was keeping an axe strapped to his back. Dorcas thought he cleaned up the mess, but it must have not been good enough.

"Can you please get away from my door?" asked Dorcas. The man got up and stared him in the eye.

"Are you Dorcas?" asked the man. He had a very dull voice. No emotion whatsoever.

"Yes, that is me," replied Dorcas. The man didn't even make a grin before pulling off his axe and swinging it at Dorcas. Dorcas ducked and reached for his axe that he left at the door. The man was quick and was already swing down. His axe made contact with the much smaller iron axe but Dorcas's strength pushed the axe to its limits. It wasn't good enough.

The huge axe plunged down, brushing the iron axe aside. Dorcas rolled to the right and dodged. He brought himself up and swung his axe. Again, he was slower than the man and he found himself at the wrong end of an offensive onslaught.

If this was Dorcas' best attacks, this battle would be over quickly. The morph was surprised how his archers could lose to such a weak opponent. His axe was stuck with the weaker iron axe. It broke away however and headed for Dorcas' torso. The blow only struck a cabinet. The axe was stuck however and Dorcas swung and the iron axe made contact with the morphs neck. He started to feel pain, but he did not cry out like a human would. Dorcas won and there was no use crying over it. All the morph ever wanted was a good fight and he got it. The axe swept his head off and the morph finally reached his own special paradise.

The blood stained the air of his house. Dorcas really hated this. The worst part about it was Natalie would be there any second. Dorcas pushed the body but it did not budge. It was too heavy. _Think Dorcas…_

"Oh my god!" screamed an all too familiar voice. It was Natalie at the front door, staring in shock at the head that was still three feet away from the rest of the body.

"He attacked me and I had no choice but too fight back," started Dorcas. He never finished that sentence. Natalie reached for the door knob but was snatched by a cavalier riding in from the right of his house.

"NATALIE!" screamed Dorcas. He grabbed his axe again and jumped out the hole in his door. He landed on his side, but he rolled back up again. He started chasing the horse but he then saw the worst thing that happened all day.

It was a boat. Not just any boat, it was a warship, one that was holding at least five-hundred soldiers that were all being deployed en masse. They were all wearing armor and were holding a new device that seemed to hold arrows in them.

Even worse, the cavalier that stole Natalie whipped his horse and it jumped on the boat. Dorcas stood in the same spot. It was quiet now. Maybe not in the real world but it was all quiet in Dorcas' mind. His mind was focused on Natalie, not the soldiers lining up their shots.

_Get a grip Dorcas!_ And with that, the silence was over. The armada however, was ready to kill. Their fingers pushed against the trigger. The arrows dispensed from the weapons and shot towards the village. Arrows struck the women and children around Dorcas. Screams of agony pierced the town. Innocent people fell to the power of this force. They ran but to no avail. They tried to escape but were shot down. They were innocent. His grip tightened on his axe. Maybe it was impossible. Maybe he couldn't do it, but he had to help these people.

Then the logic struck him. No matter how hard he tried, he would end up just like the people beside him. Dorcas loosened his grip.

It was over. Dorcas ran off, into the sunset, with only one destination in mind, Pherae.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lord Eliwood?" Eliwood looked as his door's opened. The messenger walked in and bowed. "There is a Lord Pent here to see you."

Eliwood remembered that Pent wanted to study the brief writing on the Durandal. The marques of Pherae, of course, didn't let him have it. "Send him up," called Eliwood. He walked over to the closet that held the Durandal and opened it up. The sword had gathered dust but Eliwood brushed it off with a cloth. Then Pent opened the door.

"Good afternoon my lord," said Pent. The sage walked over to Eliwood and looked down at the Durandal. "How did you know?"

Eliwood smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky guess. I assume you want to try and translate this text?"

Pent nodded his head and pulled a book out of his robe. "This was Athos' book. It has all kinds of translations and I think I have found the right one," said Pent. He laid the book on the table and started to flip through the pages until he stopped at a page with many symbols that Eliwood had never seen before. He then glanced at his blade and saw that some of the symbols matched.

"They are the same," Eliwood said. Pent put his arm out, palm up. Eliwood placed the sword in his hands and Pent went to work. "You need anything?"

"Not right now, but thank you for this opportunity," said Pent. He started to write the translations on the back of the book. "Just as I thought."

"What?" asked Eliwood. He started to feel himself shake, hoping that it wasn't bad news.

"I always thought they were coordinates of some kind, and I was right," bragged Pent, "These coordinates are somewhere in the Nabata Desert. If my guess is right, they are the directions to Arcadia."

"Didn't Roland die before Arcadia was established?" questioned Eliwood. Pent shut the book and got up.

"Not unless the eight of them were planning to build it together but got side-tracked," said Pent. He started to pace back and forth. He then stopped and looked at Eliwood, "The only way to find out is too look."

Eliwood held his hand to his chin. He didn't want to go looking for some town without any proof that it was really there. Eliwood responded, "Okay, We shall bring Marcus and Isadora to aid us in our search."

Pent smiled, "I will bringing Louise, unless that is a problem?" Eliwood laughed and shook his head.

"No problem at all," said Eliwood. Of course, the young marques did have a problem but he too was curious to find out what was happening.

Swords cracked, lances were shattered, and axes were headless. A battle between mercenary groups shook the icy mountain of Ilia. To think it was all caused by an insult. Fiora could picture it in her head.

The mercenaries had mocked her when she claimed she aided Lord Eliwood in his campaign against the Black Fang. They did not believe her and laughed at her. Fiora, being the nice girl she is, hit the leader with the butt of her lance.

_Aren't you the smart one Fiora,_ now thinking back on the events. She was now on the losing side. They were ambushed as they were taking a shortcut to Sacae.

Now Fiora had only five men left against the enemies ten. She was sadly grounded thanks to an enemy sniper. Fiora had lost her lance during the attack and she was only left with her sword.

She looked around at the surroundings and noticed the heavy panting of her allies. Some were bleeding and holding their sides. The blood stained the white snow and only raised the spirits of the enemy.

"Maybe you should have re-thought your actions Fiora," said the leader, with a slightly misshapen face from the butt of her lance.

"Let's make a deal," said Fiora. Her allies looked at her confused. "I defeat you, you let us go."

"And if I kill you?" asked the mercenary.

"Then you can execute us publicly for your own enjoyment," said Fiora. She was confident. Her bands of soldiers were not as enthusiastic as her.

They screamed, "Please re-consider Fiora!"

The enemy mercenary smiled, "Fine Fiora, it's a deal."

Fiora made a gesture telling everyone to back off. She then grabbed her sword from its sheath and pulled it out. It shined in the air. She charged into battle.

The enemy swung his sword at Fiora's legs but she jumped and came down with her sword overhead. He jumped to the side, but his right foot was lightly sliced.

"Impressive," he said. The mercenary then came at her again with his sword. His made contact with Fiora's and sparks went flying as they rubbed against each other for leverage on the other.

Then one sword was lifted and was pushed away from the owner's hands. Fiora looked at her enemies' look of horror on his face. Fiora grinned and said, "Go to hell." Her sword then cut through his body and completely impaled it.

"See… you… there," mumbled the dying mercenary. The grounded falcoknight swiftly pulled her sword out of his body and sheathed it. His dead body fell backwards and landed in front of his companions' feet. The blood rushed out of his body and melted the snow.

"Get out of here!" screamed Fiora. The defeated mercenaries ran down the mountain and far away from Fiora. Because even with Fiora not knowing, she could have slain all of them with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exhaustion finally overwhelmed Dorcas. He had been running from Riko Port for at least an hour andsuddenly collapsed in the middle of the plains. _I have to keep moving!_ Dorcas struggled to move his legs but they wouldn't budge.

"Why did you have to take her," Dorcas panted, "Why not me? Am I not good enough?" Dorcas wept. His tears poured from his eyes and rolled down his face.

"Natalie," whispered the weeping warrior. He then fell to his exhaustion and passed out.

"Dorcas?" whispered a somewhat familiar voice, "Dorcas can you hear me?"

Dorcas' vision started to clear up and he started to recognize the young girl calling to him. "Florina?"

The girl hesitantly smiled, "Yeah it's me," She got up from her wooden stool and rummaged loosely through some cupboards looking for something. Dorcas then remembered the girl's discomfort around men. _She probably isnteven looking for anything._He noticed he was in a small bed. He wastoo big for it and noticed it because he could feel his feet going off the edge.

"Where am I?" asked Dorcas. Florina was nowlooking at the floor.

"You are at my house in Ostia," Florina replied. Dorcas was surprised. Riko Port was very far from Ostia; she must have flown him to the capital of Lycia.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me," said Dorcas.

Florina nodded her head and replied, "It was nothing; I found you passed out in the middle of the fields, so I had to do something."

Dorcas respected the girls kindness, but he had to see Lord Eliwood… or Lord Hector! _Hector is much closer, which means I could find Natalie faster._

"Florina?" said Dorcas.

Recognizing Dorcas' tone Florina responded, "Yeah?"

"Which way to Castle Ostia?" responded Dorcas.

"You are much too tired to be leaving here," said Florina. She turned around to face Dorcas.

"I have to," Dorcas replied, "They kidnapped Natalie and I have to get some help." Now Dorcas could see the girl shocked again. She struggled to say something and then finally did.

"Then let me be your help!" exclaimed the young pegasus knight. Dorcas gave a look of shock; he never would have expected Florina to say such a thing for a man. "I have a pegasus so that could be our transportation. I also have my two sisters, they would be happy to help you."

Dorcas saw thatFlorina was really trying to help.Hedidn't like it but decided it was against his will to deny Florina for help. She was going aid him no matter what he said.

Raven sat down at his usual table in the lobby of the most famous inn in all of Arcred. Of course, today he wasn't coming at his usual time and was waiting for a supposed unexpected guest. The person sent a letter to Raven that told him to meet him/her at the Rukitaka Inn.

So Raven came to the inn at sunset and took his table. He dressed in his best pants and shirt but was still fairly pathetic compared to most of the people in the city of Arcred.

The mercenary sat for a while thinking ofwho the guest could be when hesaw a women dressed in a cloak come through the door. He looked at her and theireyes locked.He turned away but he could see in the corner of his eye that she was approaching him.

"Sorry I am waiting for someone," said Raven. Despite his words,the woman removed her cloak and took a seat. The lady was beautiful. Shehad black hair andwas wearing a black dress.

"I sent you that letter, so don't worry," said the girl in a serious tone.Raven didnt expectthislady to be the one who sent theletter but he accepted it.

She kicked her heels up and laid them on top of the table."I came here to give you an invitation."

Raven couldn't help but noticethat he was staring at the beautiful woman. "And what does that invitation say?" asked Raven with curiosity.

The lady smiled and put her feet down, "I am inviting you and your sister to join the four fangs." Raven remembered that was the name of the Black Fang's top warriors. But they were dead... except for one. _Jaffar!_

"Did Jaffar send you?" said Raven. The lady laughed and leaned closer into the table.

"Of course not. That assassin cant even plan a way to kill his own opponent," said the lady.

"So you're just plain evil then?" said Raven.

"No, I am just helping the world by re-establishing the connection between humans and dragons," whispered the girl, "I am actually insulted that you would call me evil. Meet me tomorrow at the ports of Badon. I am hoping you come with your sister." The lady then bent in and kissed Raven on the cheek. "See you then,"

Raven watched as she got up and left the inn. Hethen had the sudden urge to visit Badon the next day.


End file.
